Things Ashley is NOT Allowed To Do In Hogwarts
by ShopaholicInMaking
Summary: Ashley Kite, a prankster has got Hogwarts in a twirl with her pranks. Her friends prepare a list about what she isn't supposed to do and all Ashley wants is to try everything on the list...


Things Ashley Kite is NOT Allowed To Do In Hogwarts:

**Ashley Kite**, a prankster has got Hogwarts in a twirl with her pranks. Her friends prepare a list about what she isn't supposed to do and all Ashley wants is to try everything on the list...

CHAPTER 1: The List:

_1) Put itching powder into any House's Quidditch robes._

_2) __Point at random People and laugh._

_3) Tell Harry that Moaning Myrtle has fallen in love with him and make sure he goes to ask her about it. _

_4) __Accidently call Draco Malfoy "Draco Mouthboy" _

_5)__ Steal Harry Potter's glasses. Superglue them to Draco's face._

_6) Hide Harry's glasses and blame it on Ronald/Hermione/Ginny/Draco._

_7) Ask random people what gender they are._

_8) Shout 'Furball!' everytime McGonagall coughs. _

_9) Shout 'RAPE' everytime Harry/Draco/Snape approaches me. _

_10) Repeat 9 with Hermione or Ginny. For that case, with anyone._

_11) Say 'That's What She Said!' after every sentence._

_12) Blow Harry a kiss everytime he looks at her. _

_13) Dance a Funky Chicken every 5 minutes in every Potions class._

_14) Yell "Hey Riff-Raff, where's Magenta?" to Filch._

_15) Throw stones at passing teachers._

_16) Charm Malfoy's pants to fall down every thirty seconds…_

_17) ... and turn his underwear into a red and golden thong._

_18) 'Frolic' to class._

_19) Lick people just for the fun of it._

_20) Or bite them. It is unsanitary._

_21) Have every Muggleborn follow Malfoy._

_22) Charm a thousand shampoo bottles to follow Snape around, throwing themselves as his head..._

_23) Tape a "Kick me" sign to Snape's backside._

_24) Sweep the Gryffindor common room with Harry Potter's prized Firebolt..._

_25) …Nor with Ron's Cleansweep or Draco's Nimbus 2001._

_26) Suck lollipops within Professor Snape's sight ever. _

_27) She will not melt if water is poured over her._

_28) Neither will Professor Umbridge._

_29) Sing 'We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz!' when sent to the Headmaster's office._

_30) Follow potion instructions in reverse order 'Just to see what happens'._

_31) Speak to Professor Snape with a Transylvanian accent. _

_32) Give Professor McGonagall catnip, hairball medicine or string for Christmas, no matter how much she thinks  
>she will like them.<em>

_33) Ask Harry to tell Cedric she said hello. _

_34) Run up to Harry Potter and scream "Ohmigod it's Harry Potter!" Then beg for his autograph, and when he's giving it to her, say to Ron "Hi…you must be…um…Harry's…er… Secretary!" _

_35) Tell Ron about three times a day that "Parvati told Dean to tell Seamus to tell Neville to tell Fred to tell George to tell Angelina to tell Alicia that Fleur knows that Krum said that Ernie said… _

_36) …To tell Hannah to tell Justin to tell Zacharias to let Susan know to inform Terry to pass on the message to Katie so she could alert Leanne to confirm what Cho said to Marietta who told Padma to tell Hermione to tell me to tell you that… erm… I can't really remember… but I think it was something like…um…er…well someone in your family's been killed or something like that. I'm not sure. I'll get back to you on that one, ok?" _

_37) Tell Hermione__: "You remind me of a mo__vie star." When she beams at her__, say: "Yes, it's incredibly hard to find somebody who looks like Bugs Bunny, but with those front teeth of yours you're the spitting image of him."_

_38) Pinch Harry. Make sure he squeals. _

_39) Charm Umbridge so she'll croak like a toad every time she speaks._

_40) Cast a spell on Snape so he has to skip everywhere and hand out sweets._

_41) Ask Malfoy if he loses to Harry on purpose because he's __secretly __in love with him._

_42) Go up to Draco Malfoy in a crowded hall and tell him she needs her bra back and that he needs to buy his own._

_43) Try 42 with Harry or Snape._

_44) Have a sword fight with Sir Cadogan._

_45) Yawn loudly and widely in Divination and smile innocently when Trelawney glares at her. _

_46) Giggle every 10 minutes._

_47) Bring a bleeper to Hogwarts and use it when the trio is talking, bleeping it everytime anyone says 'The'._

_48) D__ress up as a vampire (with the fangs and all) and hide behind the door of the Great Hall. And every time someone enters, she must not jump out and ROAR and then proceed to cackle when someone faints/screams/bursts into tears (first years)._

_49) Replace McGonagall's pumpkin juice with Skele-Gro._

_50) Answer "Yo Momma!" when Professor McGonagall asks her if she's paying attention in class._

"Are you sure this is going to work, Granger?" Draco asked looking up from the list biting his lip to control the laugh that was fighting its way out of his throat.

"It should.." Hermione chortled.

"That's what we do every year." Harry said sniggering at the items in the list. "And Ashley always ends up doing _everything_on the list!" He pointed out as he handed the list back to Hermione. She huffed and pushed the list into her bag. "This time I won't let her put her hand on this one."

"What?" Ron jumped from the top step of the dormitory, landing right in front of Hermione. "I thought this was supposed to be given to her so that—Ooof!" He lost his balance and fell on his face. "—she doesn't do anything.." He said spitting threads out his mouth as everybody chuckled at the sight.

"Of course," Hermione said as they made their way to the Great Hall. "Like you said, Ashley ends up doing everything written down on the list, so this list would just be for our entertainment." She smiled evilly.

Meanwhile, Ashley who had been crouching behind the couch pulled out the list that had fallen from Hermione's bag. She scanned it and her smirk grew bigger. This was going to be an interesting year…..


End file.
